


Найти выход

by Sornyack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sornyack/pseuds/Sornyack
Summary: Наглые кадеты и хмурые капитаны. Напряжение, что возникает за запертыми дверями, жалящие улыбки и кусачий блеск глаз в свете зажженной свечи.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	Найти выход

_достаю тебя из прогнившего сердца, как ангел из падшего рая. ты теперь не умрешь. да и я не умру, ведь герои не умирают_

Губ касается чашка обжигающего чая с чабрецом, Ривай хмурит брови, свободной рукой зарываясь в патлатую макушку. Чужие руки, ведут вдоль колена, губы касаются внутренней стороны бедра, а затем пальцы осторожно касаются пряжки ремня. Капитан щурит глаза, он с громким стуком ставит чашку, а потом больно вцепляется в лохматые космы на затылке, оттягивая назад. — Да у тебя напрочь отсутствует чувство самосохранения, звереныш. — он наклоняется, вглядываясь нечитаемым взглядом в яркие глаза кадета, что скорчил недовольную рожицу, выдыхая болезненный вздох от грубой хватки на волосах.

В кабинете капрала было так холодно, что при выдохе изо рта вырывался клубочек пара. За окном громко завывал ветер, стуча по не задвинутым створкам окна.

Ривай расслабляет хватку на взлохмаченной голове, откидываясь на спинку кресла и все это под наглым взглядом оборзевшего кадета, что следил за каждым движением своего капитана. Глаза Эрена сверкали в свете единственной зажженной свечи. Ривай назвал бы их даже красивыми, не будь он столь эмоциональным булыжником.

Йегер растягивает губы в хитрой улыбке, будто заведомо знает, какие мысли посещают капитана. Его руки продолжают сжимать чужие бедра, а затем, под стылым взглядом серых глаз, будто капитулируя, он поднимает руки вверх, подобно мальчишке пойманным с поличным на месте преступления.

Кресло громко скрипит в звенящей тишине, когда Эрен наваливается на него всем телом, руками опираясь об мягкие подлокотники по обе стороны от капитана, что прожигал его нечитаемым взглядом. — Капитан, сэр, — почти издевательски.

Костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения и ощущения кусающейся мерзлоты на коже, чувство непринятия, что все давно потеряло смысл и только дьявольские создания обитающие в глубине остались в непроглядной тьме души. И руки по локоть опоясанные в чужой крови, пустой взгляд, и мерзкий голосок, что нашептывает в ночи лишая сна. Что если, мы завтра умрем?

Эрен смотрит пристально, вглядываясь в угрюмое лицо человека, что забрался так глубоко в его гулко стучащее, юношеское сердце, что не вырвать. Хочется до нервной дрожи в руках поцеловать сжатые губы, а затем холодными ночами напролет вырисовывать узоры на чужом теле, пальцами впиваясь в бедра оставляя яркие метки на бледной коже. Но Эрен ни о чем таком не смеет, даже, мыслить, замерев истуканом, он просто смотрел, печально хмуря брови, растеряв всю напускную уверенность.

Рука, что нервно подрагивала замерла у самого лица капитана, Йегер упиваясь видом, мечтая о несбыточном. Утопия, что разлетается осколками битого стекла. Цепкий взгляд скользивший по печальному лицу, недосказанность повисшая в воздухе сопровождающиеся неловкими прикосновениями, горячих рук и темные узоры, что сеткой проглядывались сквозь загорелую кожу.

Капитан шипит, рассекая пугающую, едва ли не осязаемую тишину, — Чтоб тебя, Йегер.

Его пальцы вцепляются в форменную рубашку пацана, грубо, до тихого, почти неуловимого треска ткани, сжимая. Взгляд серых, цвета грозовых туч, метает молнии и Эрен удивленно выдыхает, на его губах расцветает улыбка, что утопает в жалящем собой поцелуе.

Жаркие взгляды и неприятное трение одежды об едва ли не пылающую кожу. Руки тянутся к столь ненужным сейчас тряпкам, сковывающим движения. Ривай выдергивает полы рубашки из штанов Йегера, забираясь под белую ткань холодными руками, он с нескрываемым удовольствием оглаживает голую спину, губами прижимаясь к основанию шеи, вдыхая запах, что мог принадлежать только Йегеру.

Расцветающие на бледной коже алые пятна, язык скользит вдоль шеи и острые зубы, что мягко прикусывают за выпирающее адамово яблоко. Пульсирующая боль в местах где смыкались зубы и гортанный рык, требующий большего.

Тело к телу, Эрен жмется ближе, целуя глубоко, целуя до вспыхнувших в глазах звезд. И руки что были готовы сорвать чужую рубашку прочь, замирают, пальцами впиваясь в плечи.

Стук в дверь, а затем последовавшее, — Капитан Леви?


End file.
